Working on English
by snmwordbender
Summary: Viktor is curious about the bookworm he sees at the library. So, he convinces himself to talk to her. Oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


Viktor made his way to the library again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one bushy, auburn haired woman. He would have said girl but he could tell how mature she was, even if he didn't really know her. He had heard her name whispered about the school. Hermione. He would try to say it, when he knew he was alone, and butchered it every time. He knew it, and it was going to drive him crazy.

He entered the library and his eyes swept the room automatically, and soon enough found the one he was looking for.

Hermione was tucked away in a corner, barely visible. She was surrounded by book and currently had her nose in one. Her bushy auburn hair was tied back into a messy bun with a few stray hairs falling around her face and framing it.

He gulped, as he saw her and fought the urge to go brush her hair out of her eyes, and just stare into her chocolate orbs. To him, she was a vision. One he wanted to hold in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. But to even attempt to do that he would have to talk to her first.

He could have groaned at how ridiculous he sounded. Wanting to hold girl he hadnt even talked to! Yes, he was falling for the bookworm, and he knew it.

Plucking up his courage he made his way to her, "Vould you allow me to sit vith you?"

* * *

Hermiones head snapped up as she heard a strangely accented voice address her. Her eyes locked with those of Viktor Krum and she had to pause a moment to remember he asked her a question.

"Yes, please take a seat."

He nodded his thanks and sat beside her. An awkward type of silence took over as Hermione blushed for not noticing sooner that he probably had a question for.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Hermione said with a small smile, "My name's Hermione Granger. Is there anything you need?" Hermione stuck her hand out, for all intended purposes to shake his in greeting, but instead, ending up blushing as he took hold of her hand to bring it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Vit does not seem you haff lost your manners. I am just not talkative. I am Viktor Krum, and I already know who you are."

Hermione's blushing from earlier flared back up again, "And how exactly would you know that?"

"Vany students vhisper vout the vrightest vitch of her age. Who happens to be you, Herm-own-ninny." He cringed, but it went unnoticed by the giggle he heard behind a nearby bookstack. Hermione shot a glare in that direction before turning her attention back to Viktor.

"Oh. Do you think it would be if all right if we move? I find your gaggle of girls that dote upon you an annoyance."

"Gaggle?" he questioned the unfamiliar word.

"A group of something. In this case fan girls."

"Yes, the gaggle," he said trying out the new word, "Vis annoying. Moving vould ve nice."

Hermione noticed he still had hold of her hand as he helped her up. She gave him a shy smile, and then led the way to the muggle section. She could have smiled as she saw it was empty, as she knew it would be.

"Not many people come into the muggle section so I don't think anyone would look for us back here."

* * *

Viktor had to admit to himself he loved the way she said "_Us_" and then looked around and smiled.

"Yes, vis place vis very peaceful," he replied, with a smile. It felt strange smiling, but around her it came so naturally that he didn't even have a second thought about it.

"You never did answer my question Mr. Krum," Hermione said with a playful smile.

Viktor took on a smile to match her, "And vat vould that ve Miss. Herm-own-ninny?" he winced at the way mispronounced her name, but relaxed at her gentle giggle.

"I know, my name is a handful, but my question was if you need my assistance on anything?"

"Vell," Viktor thought on moment, "I vas curious avout you."

Hermiones eyes widened in surprise, and she then pointed at herself as she asked, "Me?"

"Yes. You are not like other girls. You do not vollow me and vatch my every move. You-you," He paused a moment as he tried to remember a word to describe what he felt in English.

"Interest?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes, you interest me greatly Herm-own-ninny," once again he could not hold back a cringe as he butchered her name.

* * *

Hermione placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry about my name. In truth, I like the way you pronounce it." She added a smile to convince him.

He grinned, but continued, "Yes vut my English vis not the vest."

Hermione beamed, "Then let me help you."

"You vould help me?" Viktor asked, surprised because it seemed rare that anyone had offered to actually help in on anything.  
"Of course!"

The two shared another smile, as their friendship began.


End file.
